


They Way We're Born

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as Hanzo knew it was cruel, heartless, and would probably never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Way We're Born

**Author's Note:**

> I have never done something like this before and just wanted to try my hand at an Omega verse Overwatch. I'm a little upset it's so short.
> 
> I own nothing.

Life as he knew it was sadly unkind. For Hanzo, from the very moment he was born, life was a series of challenges that took all of his strength to overcome. He had expectations to meet and people to please who already looked upon him with disdain. He wasn't able to sometimes and it made everything worse. He was pushed to do better, to be better even though he was giving everything he could. Hanzo had, to take a line he remembered from a book Genji once read, gotten the short end of a stick.

 

In a world where everyone was thrown into three categories, it only made sense for Hanzo to be born an Alpha much like his brother was supposed to as well. His father had been born one, including every clan elder. He was supposed to follow in their footsteps but fate surprised him with a cruel joke.

 

Hanzo had been born an Omega. He wasn't an Alpha like his father, like his grandfather, every first born son to the Shimada clan, and he hated it. Why had he not been born an Alpha? Genji didn't seem to care despite him being born a Beta, and with a choice between the two brothers, everything fell to Hanzo. The clan was still determined to breed a leader and if the only chance was an Omega, then so be it. Hanzo had proved he was more than capable and no one complained. If they did, it wasn't within earshot and Hanzo had a feeling they were most certainly talking when his back was turned.

 

It was even worse on days he left the grounds of the Shimada castle, walking the streets as others looked at him with either judgement or interest. A male Omega, while not that rare, was still frowned upon. It went against morals to breed with a man but people still did it. A few brave souls tried to coax Hanzo into being their mate but were quickly taught that despite him being an Omega, Hanzo still had the attitude of an Alpha. Anyone who tried to take him as their own, by force or not, were taken out and put in their place. Word soon spread throughout Hanamura of the deadly Omega you can't touch, even to those who didn't know of his family name. The only ones who came after him after that were enemies of the clan looking to kill the next leader or tourists who didn't know any better.

 

Then the day finally came, when Hanzo's father would be taken from him and the elders would order Hanzo to kill Genji. There was no chance of the younger brother taking over the clan as a Beta, but his behavior would leave a stain on the clan name that would never wash out no matter how many years went by. So Hanzo was to kill his brother who was basically his only friend, his only family he could rely on and relate to.

 

After the deed is done, Hanzo wonders again why fate had been so cruel to him.

 

Once he leaves, Hanzo isn't sure if his life has improved or not. He is now free from his clan and the burden of leading, but he now has a target on his back and assassins looking to take his head. He has finally fled Hanamura and can go wherever he wants, but these new people don't realize they can't take Hanzo so easily and he continuously fights off Alphas looking to claim him. He wonders if the massive bow isn't enough to alert them that he is a potential threat or if they're that cocky and sure of their status. Hanzo almost finds himself grateful when he encounters people such as them that he was born an Omega instead. To be that arrogant simply because they were on top of the pyramid, it disgusts him and he wonders if all Alphas are like that. Meeting a certain cowboy had turned that idea quickly onto its back.

 

He was definitely an Alpha, as the man reeked of a commanding odor much like Hanzo's own father. What made him different was that he didn't command anyone or act like an Alpha. If anything, his attitude was that of a Beta, carefree and friendly to anyone he came in contact with. When he met Hanzo, the archer braced for another fight to ward off a cocky man, but only received a warm smile and welcoming aura. It confused Hanzo because almost every Alpha he encountered tried to take him or just ignored his presence. McCree did neither and that scared him. This man had turned Hanzo's world upside down so he made the only decision he could and chose to stay away from the strange Alpha.

 

Unfortunately, McCree continued in his efforts to befriend Hanzo who only became more irritated as time went on until at last, he demanded to know what McCree wanted from him. Hanzo had expected for McCree to get angry and yell at Hanzo to know his place as an Omega, but he got a shocked look and the question, “I'm not allowed ta get ta know ya better?”

 

Get to know him? Since when did anyone bother to get to know Hanzo? He had only ever experienced being judged or advanced upon before someone got to know his personality and neither were pleasant to go through. Hanzo thought that it must have been a joke and told the man just that. In turn, he got a laugh and shake of a head.

 

“No joke. Just thought I'd get ta know ya a bit better since yer so reserved. Everyone else feels the same way. We just want ya ta be comfortable.” Despite what was said, Hanzo still stuck with his idea that fate was cruel, even after finding a place that would finally accept Hanzo for who he was, not what he wasn't. No one in Overwatch cared he was an Omega, no one cared he was a man who could have children despite most of the other men that were part of the group being Alphas themselves. Hanzo wondered why he was only allowed now to find a place where he wasn't ridiculed or harassed.

 

Refuge is what Hanzo finds, especially with McCree who the archer had taken a liking to and allowed to get close. He was still cautious, afraid McCree would give into his Alpha instincts and try to force Hanzo, but it never happened. He gave the assassin the space he wanted, gave him the time and love until Hanzo was ready to give everything he had to this strange man, this insane Alpha. _His_ Alpha.

 

Words Hanzo never thought he would accept, knowing someone held invisible reins on him but still be okay with it. He knew McCree wouldn't try to control Hanzo and cherished him because he was _Hanzo_ , not because he was an Omega. Besides, both men had yet to create a mate bond with each other for fear that one would die during a mission. The pain would be too great so they planned to hold off and wait to see how everything turned out.

 

That wasn't to say they didn't experience the same aspects as they would if bonded. Hanzo, once accepting McCree as his Alpha, began to have heats that lasted a week each and would need to stay away from others while the cowboy took care of him. He made sure that Hanzo was comfortable, holding back and not giving into the desire to mate with Hanzo most of the time. When it became too much for either though, McCree took extra care in making sure there was no chance Hanzo would have a child by the end of it. The cycle continued and Hanzo found he didn't care about the pain that came with his heats because McCree always made it better and took care of him.

 

The best part that came with having McCree as his Alpha was the near nonexistent attention he got from random strangers he passed sometimes. The cowboy had scented him to scare off potential rivals looking to claim Hanzo, and while some would usually ignore the smell because of the lack of a mating mark, McCree's was so pungent that they didn't even bother to try. One whiff and a rival Alpha would know that the man was an experienced fighter who had killed before. Even those who once looked at Hanzo with disdain didn't dare spare him a second glance.

 

Hanzo felt extremely blessed to have McCree, someone who looked at _him_ and not the Omega side of the archer. McCree was kind, caring, and strong enough to ward off anyone who would be less to Hanzo. The cowboy had even told him once that even if the assassin hadn't been born an Omega, McCree would have still fallen for him and want only Hanzo.

 

Life had been cruel, that much Hanzo was certain of. But he thinks that maybe at some point, someone took pity on him and decided to give Hanzo McCree to even out all the crap he had to go through. They even gave him Genji again who seemed much more happy than he did when they were part of the clan. Hanzo had been born an Omega, but he'd be lying if the archer said he wasn't happy about it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about expanding on this but if I do, it'll be a while.


End file.
